Melinda's Songs
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: This is a CD SongFic Story. Melinda, Chris, Wyatt and other family members. The CD is "Love is Dead" by Kerli. Hope you like! I OWN NOTHING! Besides my ideas that are trapped in my head until typed or written out on paper. The Story will be Mature Soon!
1. Love is Dead

I sat in my room on my bed holding my guitar, strumming a few cords trying to figure out the melody to a song that I started to come up with last night at practice with my band.

"_This is the hardest part when your feel like fading_

_All that you had is become unreal, collapsing and aching_

_All that I want_

_All that I want was right here__"_

There was a knock on my door and I looked up and saw my oldest brother Wyatt standing in the doorway smiling at me. "Nice song, sad lyrics."

"Thanks, Wy. When did you get home, I thought you and Madison were on your honeymoon?"

"We were but a Demon attacked and she is upstairs with Chris and Bianca looking threw the book, I just came down to say hi when I heard your guitar playing and you singing. When did you write that song?"

"Um, it just came to me a few days ago when singing at practice with the band. They all miss your crazy guitar antics but I couldn't write it down at the moment but I did after and I plan on showing them tonight if I get it finished."

"No doubt that you will, Mel, but at the moment you want to help fight a demon that we are going to have to go after."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your 17, the age we both started at that age. Chris doesn't like it but I get to choose cause… oldest."

"No duh," I said as I placed my guitar down and got up to walk up with him to the attic.

Once inside, I saw Chris and Bianca standing over by the caldron, as I called it, with the Book, probably making a potion for whatever demon that had attacked Wyatt and Madison.

"Hey, Dudes…. Have you blown anything up yet?"

Everyone thought that Chris got all of mom's cooking and potion skills, if they knew about them being witches. But nope, while he did get some, I got more and I frequently had to clean up after him and Wyatt failed to make one… with all the powers that those to have, you would think that they could make a simple potion to kill something. Again, nope.

"Funny, Mel, funny, now get your little but over here and bring some rose petals."

As I passed the table I grabbed a hand full but when I got near I looked in the book and saw what they were making. I then turned around and grabbed rose wood and walked back and threw that in. Then the small boom happened that shocked everyone.

"What did you do?" Chris yelled as he helped Bianca off the ground. "I said to bring rose petals…"

"Yeah and then after those went in I would have been picking pieces of you two off of the walls. And I would rather not do that." I stated in a calm and clear voice.

Wyatt was looking in the book and was laughing as he said, "she is so right Chris, you looked at the wrong page. Must have seen rose and then saw rose on the other page first and used that one. Good job Mel."

Chris had walked over to the book and saw that I was right.

"Ewwww! A Darphire Demon, gross, so not coming and helping you fight that… never mind Wyatt, you two boys have fun, I've got band rehearsal. Mom is letting us play at P3 in a few days and I think the new song would be fun to play. Got to go, bye… have fun…" I said as I raced out of the attic to my room to get my guitar, notebook and skateboard to leave and to get to Taylor's house on time.

"Mel!"

"By Wyatt! Bye Chris! Have Fun!"

I could hear the cursing in the attic as I raced down the front steps to the street and jumped on my skateboard and took off down the hill.


	2. Walking on Air

It was after the night at the club, everyone loved the song. Well, Charles didn't because I wrote the song because of him, but whatever. Then of course after the act that we did we went out to the beach to have a fire and sat up for hours until the sun came up, my mother and father said that I would because Penny, Pearl and Prue were with me, my three cousins my age. Our mothers all got pregnant at the same time. Penny and Pearl were Paige's twins and Prue was Aunt Phoebe's first daughter. Our mothers only let us go because we all would be together and of course Penny and Pearl could orb and Prue could use her own heart ring that she earned a few months ago and could "heart" where she needed to go if it was the only was to get there.

Me. Nothing. Dad wasn't a white-lighter when mom and him conceived me so I am half witch and half mortal… well more one forth witch and three forth's mortal because mom was already half witch, half mortal, but whatever. Anyways, I always need help when we are fighting demons and other evil creatures because I can't escape as easily.

Anyways, now after the party at the beach and a few hours of sleep it was noon and mom and dad had me doing chores while Prue was over practicing a song that she had written and wanted to perform with my band. None had a problem because she had done it before and she was really good, but she got nervous in front of the crowds but the songs were really good.

"So what do you think?"

"_She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat_

_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat_

_That little creepy girl_

_Oh_

_She loves to sing_

_She has a little gift_

_An amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat she will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that."_

"Good, can't wait for the guys to hear it tonight at practice, they will love it. Plus you are the creepy little girl as it all works. So, how is Derek from Magic School? Has he asked you out yet? No wait he did, have you kissed yet, did you tell him that you are part cupid and have premonitions and know that you are going to be together forever… well unless that some how changes… it could."

"It could, but yes, I told him what I am and what I saw and he took a few days to deal but he asked if he screwed it up, and if he had anything to worry about and what I saw. I told him that no he didn't screw anything up now or any time in the future and there was nothing to worry about and that what I saw was us happy together now and for a while and anything can change."

"Okay, and I think that I am done here with the cleaning of the always burning fire ball living room. Mom had to have the clock fixed again because I may have thrown a demon into it last night. It keeps dad busy during the day when mom has to be at work and stuff. So let us go get ready and head to Toby's house for practice."

In the band we have

Toby - the lead guitarist and male back up vocals

Jason - back up guitarist

Wyatt used to play the guitar until he got a job and got married to Madison

Prue is back up female vocals and lead vocals when she writes a song and plays the piano and violin

Abby who plays the bass and does back up female vocals most of the time if Prue doesn't want to play

And then me, I can play the guitar to a certain extent and I am the lead vocal.

Everyone partakes in writing songs. I have on only written about 4 of our 20 songs. But I am working on more now that school is coming to summer vacation and I don't go to magic school that often any more because I like to learn at home with my mom and dad and aunts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Practice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, that won't work, it needs something more."

"Be our guest and change it Mel, but we have been trying for hours but the stupid button on the blender is jammed and we can't make any smoothies. Live with it and sing."

"I WILL fix it Toby and I am singing back ups tonight, Prue is going to be here soon and she is going to be singing the song."

"Sweet!" Jason said as he plopped down on the couch next to Abby and grabbed her hand. They made a cute couple.

My phone rang just as Prue came walking through the door.

"Hello," I said as I grabbed pliers and attacked the jammed button. "Hey Wyatt, what is up? … No come on I am at band practice call Chris… Penny… Pearl… fine but you had better make this fast… because I promised Prue… yeah she is singing… ugh I hate you… fine five minutes… YOU'RE HERE!! Oh you are going to get your ass kicked by me and mom."

I hung up and looked to the band, "sorry guys but Wyatt needs help and Chris and our cousins are busy so I get called in. Will you be okay by yourself tonight Prue?"

"I guess, I mean I have done this before, and I was going to tell you that Wyatt was going to call you, but he is fast."

"He hopes," I said as I walked out of the house and out to the car that Wyatt was in kicked the door before getting in.

"This had better hope that this demon kills you so that I don't. I wanted to be there when Prue showed the guys the new song that she has been working on."

"Mel, I am so sorry it is just that Chris is busy with Bianca at the hospital because she isn't feeling good and Penny and Pearl can't go because the demons attacked them this afternoon and almost killed them and Prue isn't read for this fight. We are going after the demons that wanted to mess with our cousins and I need you there to stop me from killing every single one so that we can interrogate some to figure out what is going on."

"Oh My God our they okay?"

"Besides a few cuts and bruises that they got in the underworld."

I sat still besides him as we drove home. My mind was racing the whole time. _A demon attacked Penny and Pearl. Why would a demon do that? They would know that we would attack back…_ "Wyatt it is a trap. Demons know that we would strike back after an attack on the family. We can't go until we find out whom they are. But you already know all of this. What are you planning?"

"It is a female demon named Morana, means death I think in Slavic Mythology. There is nothing about her kind or about her in the book," Wyatt said as he gripped the stirring wheel harder and turned a corner. "She had strange unknown demons with her and she nearly killed our cousins with the flick of her finger. Madison is going to be going and sitting with Bianca and Chris is going to be meeting us at the house. We, Chris, you and I, are the strongest power of three right now, we have to go after her minions, we need to find out who she is and what she wants."

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later and parked. We ran inside and were stopped by mom and dad. They both looked nervous. Wyatt stared at mom and dad before grabbing my arm and pulling me past them up to the attic. Once in the attic Wyatt let go and walked over to the potions table that Chris was at bottling up potions.

Mom and dad walked in and mom went to the table to help while dad stood by me and squeezed my hand. Looking at Chris and Wyatt scared me, the last time that I saw them like this was when I was 14 and I was home along when I was attacked. I was able to get away and hide before I could call anyone. The demons got away at first but Wyatt and Chris went on a rampage of the underworld with my mom and aunts to try and find the demons, Wyatt and Chris found them first. The underworld didn't come after us for a few months after that. The boys scared them.

"Time to go Mel," Wyatt said as Chris and him stood in front of the bookstand holding potions.

I went and stood between them and had them hold onto my elbows as we orbed away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Underworld~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived in an empty area. No lights, no demons and the only noise were our heartbeats and breaths.

"Wyatt, Chris, is this the right spot? It is so dark and quiet."

"Shh…" Wyatt said as he let go and created an orb ball that lit up the chamber that we were standing in.

It was empty. Nothing. No chairs, no chains, no tables, no demons.

"I thought that you sensed them here Wyatt? Chris didn't he?"

"Oh, my dear, I am afraid that he did sense me here."

We all looked around but we didn't see anyone.

"Oh, I am sorry, I thought that I had taken that spell off of me." She appeared, the demon.

She was beautiful, creepily beautiful. I couldn't look away. She had long blonde hair that went to the top of her hips, a skinny curved body wearing a black corset and black leather pants that hung on her hips and a little creepy **old** blue hat on her head. She was so familiar to me.

I looked at my two brothers and saw them frozen, not blinking, not moving, not breathing.

"What did you do to them? How did you freeze them?"

"Honey, can I call you that?"

"No…"

"Well, Sweets then? Good, anyways, I needed to talk to you but you and your cousins; you smell the same to them. They are so stupid," She said as she walked to Melinda and walked around her sizing her up. "I didn't mean for them to get attacked but the minions, their hunters, like the hunt, like the spill of blood, and the smell of fear. But anyways, you my sweet, are the power that I want.

'_Do you know what it's all about,_

_Are you brave enough to figure out,_

_Know that you could set your world on fire,_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts.'_

Now, I have to get going, my cat and bat are going to throw a fit and probably destroy my rocking chair soon if I don't let them out to play and fly." She laid her hands on my shoulders and gave me a kiss before I could try and get away from her.

I couldn't move the whole time. She just turned and walked up so that she was literally walking on the air. Then she was gone and while Chris and Wyatt threw their potions coming out of their frozen states, I dropped mine and heard in crash on the floor before the words, "Talk to you later sweets," moved over the air and I fainted from her poisoned lips feeling like I was walking on air too.


	3. People and Ages Not A Real Chapter!

**Piper and Leo**

-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - 24

-Chris Perry Halliwell - 22

-Melinda Prudence Halliwell - 18

**Phoebe and Coop Halliwell**

-Prudence Melinda Halliwell - 18

-Patricia Rose Halliwell - 16

-Penelope Isabelle Halliwell - 12

**Paige and Henry Mitchell-Matthews**

-Penny Matthews - 18

-Pearl Matthews - 18

-Henry Mitchell Jr. – 15

**Age order:**

-Wyatt

-Chris

-Prudence

-Penny

-Pearl

-Melinda

-Patricia

-Henry Jr.

-Penelope


	4. The Creationist

_Everything was fuzzy. I could hear voices but couldn't make out the words clearly. Pain was in my whole body, like something was cutting me inside out. I tried to scream for help, but I couldn't open my mouth and I couldn't make a noise._

"Mom, we are going to find out what happened. Billie is going to take us back to watch and we will find out what happened, how she froze us and how she let the demon get close to her and poison her."

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you take her with. It should have been Phoebe, Paige and I that had gone to find out more about her. Not you three."

"Mom, calm down! We are going to fix it, make her better!"

_Mom! Mom! Mom, help me! Dad, Wyatt, Chris, anyone! Please why can I not move, why can I not wake up? Mommy, Daddy, please._

_Then the voices were gone and I was sitting in a white room all alone. Hello! Anyone here? Hello? Can anyone help me? Please…_

_Hello sweets, how are you holding up? Like my poison trick, doesn't hurt me but it hurts whoever I kiss or touch. I created it, being The Creationist that I am._

_What is a Creationist?_

_The Creationist._

_And what is that?_

_'Life is my creation,_

_Is my best friend,_

_Imagination_

_Is my defense,_

_And I'll keep walking_

_When skies are grey_

_Whatever happens was meant that way'_

_You will know soon, you cannot stay much longer; you are going to be waking up soon. The poison does not last that long._

_What are you talking about?_

_And you will not remember everything coming from me, but you will remember what I have said._

"Mom! She's waking up!" Wyatt said as he stood to face the doorway and to give me room.

I sat up fast and started coughing as my family came orbbing into the living room.

"Honey, oh Melinda!" my mom said as she tackled me into a hug with my dad.

"Mom, I need air, breathing is kind of hard!"

"Sorry," she said as she and my dad sat next to me. "You had so scared! Don't you ever do that again, you understand me."

"I'm so sorry, mom, but I didn't know what was going to happen to me when I was with them, but you know that any day could be our last, you know that better then us. And I feel fine, better even then before I went."

"You're going to go to the doctor and have them make sure that you are okay?"

"Mom, what are you tell them, that I was poisoned? By what, a demon, a foreign

Demon?"

"Foreign, how do you know that?"

"I heard her talk, she had an accent, the way that she pronounced her words, the way that she sung them to me when she had them frozen and me alone. She was so calm, so relaxed and so beautiful, creepily beautiful; she also said something about a pet bat and a pet cat. And she didn't want them, Penny and Pearl; she wanted me, my power, don't understand that because Wyatt and Chris have more powers then me, Penny and Pearl have more powers then me, maybe she just wants mine to get to all of yours. But she seemed certain that I was the one that she wanted. I don't know anymore, my head hurts," I said as I laid my head in my hands and my mother rubbed my back and my dad got up and had Chris orb him up to the Elders.

"Honey, we are going to find out what happened to you. Wyatt, please orb her up to her room, honey you need to rest."

"Mom…"

"Honey, please rest, we can talk about this later."

Once Wyatt brought me up to my room he left to go to Madison and Bianca and to tell them that I was awake.

I sat on my bed for a while just staring into space thinking about what happened when I was sleeping, or knocked out by the poison. But then I had an idea for a song, lame, as it was that I wanted to write about The Creationist but it seemed to work as the title of a song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days later at P3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had rewritten a song that I had been working on a few months ago and the band seemed to enjoy the new version that I had them learn to play tonight, but it had taken hours so convince my mother that I was well and that I could play.

The band started the music and then I started singing:

"_This is an old and funny poem_

_I accidentally overheard_

_It keeps the little children playing_

_And bigger children spread the word_

_My memory is bad_

_So I always tend to forget how it goes_

_But_

_Life is my creation_

_Is my best friend_

_Imagination_

_Is my defense_

_And I'll keep walking_

_When skies are grey_

_Whatever happens was meant that way_

_You're no better or no worse than the others_

_We are all the same_

_And life is just a moment_

_You might as well enjoy this day_

_It's time to start believing_

_That everything you want is on its way_

_And_

_Life is my creation_

_Is my best friend_

_Imagination_

_Is my defense_

_And I'll keep walking_

_When skies are grey_

_Whatever happens was meant that way_

_We'll be growing_

_Into knowing_

_While we're floating_

_Keep on going_

_Life is my creation_

_Is my best friend_

_Imagination_

_Is my defense_

_And I'll keep walking_

_When skies are grey_

_Whatever happens was meant that way_

_I'm a creationist_

_Oh, I'm a creationist_

_This is an old and funny _

_Poem that I accidentally overheard"_

I looked down at my mom and dad and brothers and other family members before I exited of the stage and went to join them for the rest of the night before I had to go home.

During that time Toby came up to me, he had a stupid crush, because as Prue said, "No Cupid is involved at the time, could happen but none yet." But he is sweet and nice and cute so I put up with the consent flirty, not that it is a bad thing.

"Hey, Mel, want to dance?"

"Sure, Toby, just give me a minute," I said as I put my bag back behind the bar with my mom and Wyatt. I turned around and grabbed his hand as he pulled me onto the dance floor.

The song was a fun upbeat song by Hope Partlow called 'Who We Are'.

'_I don't want to put on my make up_

_Just like every girl in a magazine_

_That's not who I am when I wake up_

_That's not who I want to be_

_There's so much more to me than_

_Meets the eye_

_In this life_

_I know one thing_

_It doesn't really matter what you wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cuz we are who we are who we are who we are_

_It doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_

_Who we are'_

I had heard this song before. On the radio or something but I had liked it and I still did, the beat was fun and it fit me.

'_Tell me baby do I look like the real thing_

_Or would you change the color of my eyes_

_Tell me why my television's filling me with lies_

_It doesn't really matter what you wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cuz we are who we are who we are who we are_

_It doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are'_

I looked at Toby and realized that out of the people that he hung out with at school he stayed with me, the girl that took off and missed a class daily because she just disappeared or that I had a secret and everyone knew that I had one and they all wanted to figure out what was wrong with the freak. He could be dancing with a cheerleader, but he chooses the girl that hid things from him.

_There is beauty on the inside_

_Yeah you're beautiful_

_All right!_

_Though it doesn't really matter what you wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cuz we are who we are who we are who we are_

_It doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_

_It doesn't really matter what you wear_

_Let the people stare (it's good to be alive good to be alive)_

_Doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive (who we are)_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_

_Who we are (it's good to be alive good to be alive)_

_When we are who we are'_

I was who I was and that didn't bother him, maybe this could work. I let him lead me back to my seat.

"What are you thinking about Mel?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "about how much fun it is hanging out with you."

He just smiled as he got up to leave, "have your phone on later Halliwell, I think that I am going to call you." With that he kissed my cheek like always but this time he hit the corner of my mouth as well, making me blush.

Later when I got home, when my mom and I were sitting on my bed talking about the band gig that we had, I remember something that I hadn't told them before.

"Mom, that demon that put me under, she wanted to call me 'love' but I told her 'no' and the next name she wanted to call me was 'sweet' and when I tried to tell her no, I couldn't say anything. My voice was gone. So know I think that she is calling me 'sweet' or 'sweets' or something like that."

"Honey, are you sure?"

"Yeah mom, I am positive, she called me it before she poisoned me."

"Well, honey, get some sleep, you look exhausted and I don't want to sleeping past noon today, okay?"

"Okay mom, night," I said as she left the room to go to bed too.

I sat on my bed and looked at my phone sitting on my headboard, and turned off my lamp before I lay down and closed my eyes to sleep. But then the phone rang. The number was Toby's.

"Hey Toby," I said as I sat back up and turned on a lamp.

"Hey Mel, just calling to say goodnight and sleep well, and telling you that I am going to stop over tomorrow around one to hang out, unless your mom is having you do chores. Is she?"

"Yep, but I would love the company while working."

"Cool, see you then"

With that I hung up and put the phone down and turned off the lamp again and laid down and fell asleep.


	5. I Want Nothing

Toby came over around noon. I had already been up for two hours and I had finished cleaning the kitchen and updating the potion ingredients when he showed up. I was sitting in the conservatory when he showed. I was writing in my songbook, inspiration was knocking… I think that it had to do either with Mandy, my muse, or that Creationist demon that had attacked me, maybe infected, but I didn't tell anyone that.

"Hey, Toby," I said as I answered the door to let him in. "It is to late to put you to work, I already finished. Didn't have that much to do."

"Ah… that is to bad for you. Good for me!"

"So did you hear about Bianca, she and Chris are expecting a baby!"

"Really? That is so cool… but they aren't married, are they?"

"Yeah, they are well… kind of… it is hard to explain, it was a Wiccan type of wedding. Cool though."

"You know, I still find it cool that your family is so open to let Bianca into your family while she claimed to be a witch. You guys are so open."

I smiled and nodded while continuing to write in my notebook. It was easy to act as though I wasn't a witch, I didn't usually have that many demons after me, just the one and that was new. And he didn't know what we all were, what we kept hidden from him and our friends. When he asked when Bianca and Chris had the Hand-Fastening, I said no that I wasn't a witch like her, and that was the truth, he just took it as that I wasn't a witch, and I am, just not a Phoenix, I'm a Charmed Ones daughter.

Anyway, after a while, Toby had gone up stairs and gotten my guitar and was now strumming notes while we tried to match up the song that I was working on with a good tune, and it wasn't going to well.

"Toby I still think that the beat needs to be more up beat and loud, we could go downstairs and find a beat with the drums."

"Mel, how is that going to help? Plus your basement creeps me out, like something is down there. Just plainly creepy, why don't you just sing it the way that you want it to sound and then we can find the beat later at practice in a few days."

"Your afraid of my basement. There is nothing down there Toby, just drums and some old baby stuff and more storage. Plus, I'll protect you from what ever you think is down there!"

"Fine, but not funny stuff, or I am going to lock myself in you room again! Maybe read more of that journal I found but didn't get a chance to read because Wyatt is good at picking locks."

"Hey! Fine no funny business from me, just music because it is my number two or number three passion, not sure which one yet. Probably number three."

As we walked through the dinning room and the kitchen Toby asked, "What is number one and number two then?"

"Not sure yet. Now, rule number one is 'family never leaves anyone behind.' Oww, Toby why did you stop moving? Toby? What is going on? Wyatt? Chris? Mom?" I called out looking around the kitchen noticing that no one was orbbing in. "Paige? Wyatt? Penny? Pearl? Henry? Anyone? Prue?..."

"Would you stop calling out to people sweets, no one can hear you? I happened to have frozen the world and no one can hear you. We are all alone. Again."

"What do you want Morana?"

"Oh, you do know my name. Interesting cause I never told you to call me that or told you it. You must have smart brothers, a smart family. Now, anyway, onto my real reason of being here, you."

I moved as she walked to the other side on the island in the kitchen and ran her fingers over the wood of the cabinet, which melted away into purple smoke as her fingers moved over it.

"What are you doing? Would you like to explain the reason that you are here or do I need to learn to read your mind?"

"I like the sarcasm that you have, makes your voice more beautiful. But yes, the real reason I am here, to talk to you, and to admire this one," she said as she past me and walked up to Toby and went to be face to face with him. "He is cute, not my type, but cute."

"And what is your type? Witches?"

"Good try, but no, only power, like you," she said as she looked around Toby at me. "I could kiss him, but exposure is not my thing… not at the moment at least. Now," she said walking around him to me, and I felt again as though I couldn't more but this time I was going to find out about her, I was going to get her to talk somehow.

"You look nothing like her, you know? I heard she had dark hair, and was extremely fair skinned and had wolf like teeth with claws on her hands. You don't. Did you have to change with the times?"

"Quiet! You know nothing of what I really look like. I am better then her. She had nothing, no real power, only collection of souls in her closet, now I am more powerful then I was before! I have real power now, power you could only dream of!"

"Okay…"

"You want to see the old look, fine, but you wont like it at all!"

Shit, I may have gotten something out of her but now… she was going to kill me. "No…"

She changed to wolf like girl. "You wanted this," she hissed at me as she grabbed me with her claws and I could feel the blood running down my arms as she dug her claws in and brought her mouth to my ear and whispered,

"_Faking it all of the time,_

_Conscience, it cuts like a knife._

_When will you start to realize,_

_We don't have time on our side._

_There is more then meets the eye,_

_Hits you right between the eyes."_

"Wait, that is my song… oww…"

"Be patient sweetie, your time and power will come and I will get it all back, everything that was stolen."

She let go of me and I fell and hit the ground and she bent down over me and kissed me again and said, "I'll be back and next time just ask, I have nothing to hide from you lover."

And with that Morana was gone and Toby moved again. He turned and saw me, but by then I was blacking out again due to the poison, but I did get out a sentence.

"I didn't want any of it… nothing like this, she keeps coming back to give me more... I didn't want it..."

Damn.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient and coming back for more... hehehe... and thanks to Waterlilily and angeleyenc for the reviews.**

**I own nothing!!! I Want Nothing for this!! **


	6. Up Up UP

I could hear the music, my own voice, playing somewhere around me. I couldn't place where it was coming from or the song… I hadn't sung it before. But then I realized that it was not only my voice but also hers… Morana's chilling voice.

_Congratulations_

_False expectations_

_Wrong destination_

_And realization_

_That is_

_Manifestation_

_Fake sensation_

_Just imitation_

_Endless frustration_

My voice broke through singing another part and I could almost feel myself singing, feel my lips moving, and feel everything about the song.

_It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down  It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down_

I looked around myself and saw that where ever I was, it was all grey, and all the people around me were either floating up though the ceiling or down through the floor.

I tried to talk but no sound would come out besides unknown lyrics to me.

_Imagination_

_Identification_

_And weak foundation_

_Is a bad combination_

I had done these things. I had let my imagination go, I had Identified Morana, and when I had confronted her, I was weak because I was all alone. I was frozen and alone. And now I was trapped in what looked like a grey image of the hospital and people were floating away to unknown places.

_It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down  It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down_

_It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down  It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down_

_Listen_

_It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down  It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down_

This needs to...

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"

I bolted up in my hospital bed and saw the nurse frozen in fear by the side of my bed and my mom and dad and brothers, all standing up around the bed that I was in.

"Melinda? Honey are you in pain?"

The nurse snapped into action, making a fuss over me while telling my brothers and dad to hold back my mom so she could check everything on and around me.

I looked down at my arms and stared at the white bandages with thin red lines in them.

_It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down  It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down_

I looked around fast, hearing Morana's voice again, but this time I knew I was awake because I was hit with pain.

"Melinda, what's wrong dear?" the nurse asked looking at me over her large glasses.

_It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down  It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down_

"Doesn't anyone hear that?"

_It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down  It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down_

"Hear what?" My mom asked giving me a quizzical look from my dad's arms.

_It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down  It's all the people going up up up up  It's all the people staying down down down_

"I do," said a girl's voice with an accent from across the room, "it sounds like your voice and another women's singing, right?"


	7. Bulletproof

The girl that could hear the song too is name Kaja, and she was from Estonia.

She came to the United States to live with her Father because her mother was dead. We got to talking after everyone had clamed down and gone home, after Wyatt and Chris had set a magic alarm on the room to warn me and them if Morana was going to show up and try to finish me off or something but I was seriously doubting that there was anything that they could do about her. She could freeze time better then mom and Wyatt.

Anyway, Kaja and I got to talk and I discovered that she was a low level physic.

"Look I don't mean to startle you but your aurora, it's all wonky. You have a light yellow one but a funky black splotch that in spider webbing around it. I don't mean scare you, but I see them, not that you may believe me…"

"Shit, really, there is black in there… that can't be good. Going to have to talk to Grams about that when I go home, when ever that is."

"Wait, you believe me?"

"Why not, my aunt is physic, great one, sees lots of stuff, but not aurora's."

"Why do you believe me?"

"You may not believe me but I am a witch, not a strong one, smart… until yesterday apparently, but good at making potions. My powers really just consist of small explosions and really good martial arts. I am training but that only helps so much and to a certain point. Now I am just waiting for an upgrade of my skills. And I think I just said to much…"

"Really? You're a real witch? I have never met any. My mom was mortal and my dad… he just is the carrier. He wanted me to train with my grandma but my mom touch me to Estonia. Then a few weeks ago she got really sick and she didn't recover. I am sad that she is dead but… it means that I get to practice. Not with my grandma, she died a few years ago, but she taught my dad what to teach me and as soon as I get out of here tomorrow I am going to be able to learn to expand what I see and be able to help people."

"Why are you in here?"

"Headaches, getting a scan of my head because they become so bad. My dad wants to make sure that it is not anything dangerous. That it is just my powers changing. I hope that it is just my powers. I don't want to have anything wrong right after I get here."

"I hope so too. That would be horrible."

"Yeah… so that voice? The one singing with you, who was it?"

"Umm… a demon I think. A demon that may or may not be trying to kill me… She has this strange obsession with me. I really don't know what she wants and I am not sure if I really do. But I do know that she is from Slavic Mythology, being named Morana."

"The goddess of night and death?"

"Yeah, you heard of her?"

"Some, but not a lot, just that she escaped. She was being held prisoner by demons and she finally broke free. Mind you I think she was just biding her time until she wanted to leave. She is all Goddess and powerful, and a death and winter goddess, how do you keep that locked up."

"Winter?"

"Yeah, she is kind of like Surm, the Estonian death god… except she is more or less real then Surm, he is just death, like all the angels of death he just has many more names. Morana, if she sent you here, your not safe."

I smiled and pulled my legs up and put my arms around them, "God, everything was so easy when I didn't have to do anything with magic. Stupid Demon goddess chick…"

"Excuse me ladies, but you need to be sleeping, quiet hours."

"Sorry," Kaja said.

We both lay down and as I closed my eyes I could swear that I saw Kaja sitting up staring out the window.

* * *

Finally, a few days later my parents got to bring me home and in the living room was the band, a few friends from magic school and friends from high school. Toby was standing next to Wyatt and Chris looking happy and worried all at the same time. He walked up to me and pulled me into a light hug careful not to hurt me.

"I was so worried, when they told me that someone had hurt you, I was so scared, and so pissed at myself for not coming over when I said that I was going to. Oh, Mel I am so sorry that I wasn't here to help you," he whispered into my ear.

I stared over his shoulder at my older brothers who had small smiles on their faces that read they would explain later.

I pulled away slowly and smiled at him. "It is fine, don't worry, see, alive and kicking ass… well not kicking much ass, but I could probably kick my brothers asses still."

"Only because we would let you win sis."

I smiled and laughed while Toby put and arm around my waist and led me into the living room with all the people saying nice things to me about getting better and being glad that I was okay and home.

"Oh… cake, mom's cake, yummy…"

Toby chuckled as he grabbed a plate with a piece and walked over to the couch with me to sit and eat. Everyone got to talking and eating food that was out, but I just spent my time watching everyone, wishing, strangely, that Kaja was here. Before she left the day after we talked we traded emails so that we could keep in touch, she was so excited that there were other magically inclined people around her that practiced.

"What you thinking about Mel?"

I looked at Toby and smiled at him, "The girl I met in my room at the hospital. She is from Estonia and is really cool. I bet I have an email from her. Can't wait to read it. Plus, I kind of think this guy who is at this party for me is really cool and I have a secret to tell him."

"Shit who is, I have to beat him up! Oh… wait, it's me isn't it?"

"Yeah, you crazy boy."

"What is the secret?"

"Later, not in public, sometime when we are alone," I said as I patted his cheek and she just smiled a mischief smile, with a twinkle in his eye.

After a while, people stared to come over and say bye until it was just Toby and my family. Toby then smiled before kissing my cheek and saying goodnight and leaving too, though not wanting to, by the way he glared at my two brothers for saying it was late.

As soon as the family was alone I jumped at Wyatt and Chris. "What spell did you put on him?"

"None, just memory dust, Look, Mel, you have no idea how freaked he was that one second you were find and that the next you were on the ground bleeding to death. Everyone was scared for you, it took Wyatt and Paige nearly two minutes to make the blood flow be better then how bad it was. And they couldn't even heal you all the way because whatever that demons magic is, she is too strong for us to get you healed, this is really bad Mel, you need to know that."

"I do, it is just… I think I need to tell him, about me and about us. It could, no I know that something is going to happen again and I want him to know. Mom," I said as Wyatt and Chris were both starting to talk loud, "I have never asked to do this before, for any of my friends. Please, he deserves to know, and I, I need him to know."

My mom and dad looked at each other and quietly sent thoughts to each other wit h calm looks on their faces before my mom said, "Okay, but in the house when someone is home, so that in case it goes wrong, the proper steps can be taken, whether by potion, spell or memory dust. Okay?"

I jumped up, ran across the room to my parents, leaned over and hugged them saying thank you over and over and over, before turning, sticking my tongue out at my brothers and racing upstairs to my room to go to bed.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur… a blur of being smothered by my mom and dad and aunts and cousins all wanting to make sure that I was okay… and that was fine, it was all fine until someone summoned Grams and grandma, and then everyone was like hell on wheel's rushing in and out of my room doing all this stuff for me until I threatened them that I wouldn't talk to them any more if they didn't let me have me time to check my email, use the phone and play with my guitar.

Finally, all was silent in my room. I brought my computer to my bed and sat down while opening it and turning it on. I checked my email and saw that I had a few from people at school, teachers, Toby and the person that I was looking for, Kaja. Sweet.

The email wasn't that long.

Melinda Halliwell,

This is Kaja, from the hospital. Being here and calling this new place home, it makes me very happy and bubbly inside. I am glad that I get to spend time with my father and learn about the gift that I had and how to focus it more. My father says that he is happy that my skills are farther along then he expected. I am seeing more already. Though not all I see I want to.

Stay safe, I hope to see you soon and receive an email from you soon too!

Kaja.

I looked up hearing talking in the hall that was coming from what sounded like Grams and Grandma so I got ready to shut my computer in case they came in… which they did.

"Sweetheart, Patty and I have to go soon so we are coming to say bye."

"Really, you're leaving? Already? You have only been here a few days."

"We know honey, but your mother and aunts can take care of you, we are going to go talk to our contacts to learn about Morana to find a way to keep her away from you."

"Thank you Grandma, Grams."

"No problem honey. Rest, we will be back in a few days."

"Wait Grams, what does it mean when a different color enters your aurora? Does it change you?"

"Depends on the color, but more, it depends on how much. A little is okay; you should have different colors flowing in and out. But if you are worried, just do those techniques that I should you a few years ago. It will clean it up and make everything better."

"Thanks."

They both hugged me, before leaving the room and heading up to the attic to say goodbye to the rest of the family that was here.

I shuttered and had a strange wish that they wouldn't bother, because I didn't mind that Morana wanted me. I you excited for a second that she wanted ME and not my brothers or other family members.

I shook my head trying to push away the thoughts and got out of bed to go downstairs to ask my parents is Kaja could come over tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I had made sure that my room was orderly and that there was room for her to sit on my bed while we went over her and my magic. My mom had invited over my cousin Prue and baked cookies for us. Prue was already here, having hearted over at 8 to wake me up. She was currently jumping up and down on my bed as we listened to Michelle Branch, from a CD that my mom got from when she played at the club years ago.

The music soon stopped and she jumped off the bed and stood next to me at my small desk reading over my shoulder the email that I got from our Art teacher Mrs. Walsh.

"Girls," my moms voice called from downstairs, "Kaja is here."

We both darted out the door and raced down the stairs to meet Kaja at the door with my mom.

"HI."

"Kaja this is my cousin Prue. Prue this is Kaja."

"Hello Prue. Thank you for letting me come over Mrs. Halliwell."

"No problem Kaja, you girls have fun upstairs, and Prue, remember that your mother wants you home by one, which is in about an hour and a half, so whatever you do, make sure to keep track of time. I will be gone until three, they need me at P3 and then I have to make a rum over to the restaurant. If you need anything call your brothers Mel. Have fun girls."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Aunt Piper."

"Bye Mrs. Halliwell."

She smiled before grabbing her bag and heading out the door and we turned and ran up stares to my room.

Prue and Kaja talked about Kaja's ability to see peoples aurora's and Prue's ability to see the future like her mom and being part cupid like her dad, Coop. They talked for about the whole hour and a half with random questions to me about what I thought. But soon Prue had to leave to go home to babysit the neighbors before going to work herself.

"Well, know what do you want to do Kaja, I mean, we wont talk that long about my powers and stuff, but…"

"Mel, you said you sang, do you have anything recorded?"

"Huh… um yeah. Here hold on, this one, no one has heard yet, the band hasn't had a chance to play it, but we did record it a few months ago, one of the first ones that we did."

_Just a simple touch,_

_Just a little glance_

_Makes me feel like flyin'._

_But where are you tonight?_

_Something isn't right,_

_Can you please stop hiding?_

_I'm trying not to think about_

_All the things you did before,_

_But sometimes it all just gets to me._

_I can't take it anymore._

_I'll stay with you,_

_But remember be careful what you do,_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof._

_In your secret place,_

_Staring into space,_

_Leaves me feeling frozen._

_I just need to feel,_

_That what we have is real._

_And I'm the one you've chosen._

_I'm trying not to think about_

_All the things you did before,_

_But sometimes it all just gets to me._

_I'll stay with you,_

_But remember be careful what you do_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof._

_I'm trying not to think about_

_All the things you did before,_

_But sometimes it all just gets to me,_

_I can't fake it anymore._

_I'll stay with you,_

_But remember be careful what you do_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof._

_And I'm not bulletproof_

_And I'm not bulletproof_

_I'm not bulletproof_

_I'm not bulletproof_

_I'm not bulletproof_

_I am trying not to think about_

_(I'm not bulletproof)_

_But sometimes it all just gets to me_

_(I'm not bulletproof)_

_I'll stay with you_

_But remember,_

_(I'm not bullet proof,)_

_Cause I'm not bullet proof_

_I'm not bulletproof_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof_

_I'm not bulletproof_

"Wow. That was brilliant. What was your inspiration for that?"

"I wrote it years before I showed it to anyone. I was attacked at home. We thought that home was safe. I was alone, I didn't have any powers yet, and I was so scared that I wasn't going to be okay. It was a while after the attack that I could even be home alone again, which is stupid growing up the way that I did. Demons were everywhere, they were a part of life, but some one was always there to help. Wyatt and Chris and my mom and aunts went on a rampage and that scared me too, Wyatt and Chris were so scary when they found out what happened and when they found the demon, they didn't even bother trying to question it. They just killed. I was scared that they were changing. And the song, it fits now with this crazy demon Goddess chick trying to get me…"

"Yeah, but do you know what she wants, I mean with you?"

"No, something about power, power that I don't have. Not that special of a witch."

"Are you kidding, you are brilliant, I have only known you for a few days, but I already know that you are amazing and powerful."

"Thanks, but I still wish that I had more powers."

"You will get more powers, you just have to be patient and wait."

"Waiting sucks, especially living with my brothers and family, it feels like I will never be special, just Melinda, nothing like Melinda Warren, whom I am named after. She was the one that started to prophecy about my mom and aunts, and then there is Wyatt who is more powerful then them and Chris who went into the past to save Wyatt in a different timeline. Then me, I wasn't even in the world that Chris came from, I was from a world where witches were killed. I love my family, but jealousy always seems to strike close to my heart."

"Power corrupts, even good witches and goddesses. Morana was good. She was just death, but after a while she wanted more power and went after those around her. The demons tried to stop her, but she was just biding her time, until the witch that she wanted was born, then she broke out, to get what she wanted."

"Kaja, I thought that you didn't know a lot about what Morana was."

"Oops… Damn, I just was never good at this hiding thing, it was never my strong suit."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"What?"

"Come on, can't you feel it, feel that I am so much like her?"

"Kaja, what are you talking about?"

"Geez girl, you would think that you would be a little smarter. Hello, Morana here. The one that wants you and your power… Oh yeah… this image, this body, is an echo of a girl that used to worship me, she was sent to a temple to pray to me everyday on behalf of herself and her people, but she wasn't one of my people. She was the daughter of a noble women and the affair with one of the slaves that her husband owned that worked in the house. I like this girl, she was so nice to touch and hold. I would come down to see her. At first she was scared of me, scared that I was going to kill her for being mixed, I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had to kill her for another purpose, the one that I am fighting for now, to get you. You are to be with me, it is written. I need you and you will see that you need me."

"Will… will I remember this after you are gone?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet. Depends on if you call for anyone, not that anyone would hear."

"Are they frozen?"

"No, just blocked from you. Not that they notice. Now, tell me about the feelings that you have been getting."

"What feelings?"

"The ones that make you want to hurt the ones you love, the ones that make you want to come with me, that you want me to take you away, to hold you, to touch you."

She moved close so that she was leaning onto me, her hand on my thigh and her thumb making circles on the inside of my thigh. Her breath was on my neck, her body heat was drawing me in and my head was spinning.

She whispered into my ear, "Tomorrow, you will tell Toby that you are a witch, he will listen and believe. And then you are going to tell him all about me and how I am going to help you receive your full powers. You are not to tell any family members or let them over hear you. I will be back tomorrow night and we will finish this."

She leaned in the rest of the way and softly and slowly bit and licked my neck before disappearing.

I found my breathing ragged and shallow. I stayed still for a good twenty minutes afraid that if I moved that everything would fade and I would forget. I wanted her. I wanted her hand on my thigh again, I wanted it to move, I wanted her mouth on my neck and I wanted her to touch me however she wanted. It wasn't right but I didn't care because I felt power coursing through my blood and I wanted more then ever to try it out.

I raised my hand lazily and flicked my fingers at the mirror on my desk and glass flew everywhere in hundreds of tiny pieces.

I smiled and fell onto my back staring at the ceiling wishing that she was here to give me more power. I wanted more and I didn't care how wrong it was, I wanted it because it was mine to have.


	8. Beautiful Day

I sat down at the breakfast table with my head lying down in front of my empty cereal bowl. My mom and dad had already left for the day and I was alone waiting for Toby to come over, and the wait was horrible. I got up and put my bowl in the dishwasher, then started up stairs to shower and change.

I went downstairs again and brought my song notebook with to work on what I had while I waited. My hair was still wet but in two braids now and music from Paramore was blasting from my speakers in the conservatory.

Time pasted slowly and I was moving from song to song on the stereo singing along and writing new ideas down. Finally there was a knock on the door and a Toby's voice shouted in.

"In the conservatory!" I yelled back as I turned the music down and Toby came walking in.

"So, how is the day going so far Mel?"

"Okay, but I woke up late and missed breakfast. But I had cereal that mom outlawed that I had hidden in my room! Anyway, what did you want to do?"

"I was thinking that we just hang out. Since it is just the two of us."

I looked at him and smiled, "well, I have something that I want to tell you, but I don't really know how I should bring it up."

"Well, you could just come out and say it, or wait until later and we could find something else to occupy our time," he said leaning over and kissing me.

It was a simple kiss, patient and polite, hands staying on shoulders and not moving anywhere, but still, when he pulled away, I was slightly breathless.

"I guess we could do some of that for a while."

"Oh, has the great Melinda Halliwell never been kissed before?"

"You know the answer to that. Never had a boyfriend before…"

"Cause you were waiting for me, right? Well, guess I should have acted sooner."

He moved his mouth to mine again and this time after a few moments moved his mouth open and I could feel his breathe on my face before he pulled away.

"You know that you are cocky Toby."

"Oh, I know that I am."

I smiled as he pulled me onto his lap and held onto my hips, his thumbs resting on the skin under my shirt.

"If you think that I am moving to fast Mel, tell me, I'll stop."

In response I lowered my lips to his and applied pressure, making sure that he understood that I liked the pace that everything was headed. But not even five minutes later a cough and a "MELINDA PRUDENCE HALLIWELL" interrupted us from my brothers that I jumped away and blushed while Toby chuckled before dropping his face into his hands.

"What, we weren't doing anything wrong, nothing that you are your old ex-girlfriends used to do!"

"Wow," Toby said looking up back at the front door, "didn't even hear the door open."

"No you probably didn't," I said sharply glaring at my brothers.

"Mel, we came in the back."

"Sure, you mind going, I am having a private time here, and I was going to be talking to him soon."

"Mom told you…"

"She isn't here is she, so bite me."

Wyatt and Chris stared at me before walking to the dinning room table and talking about something.

"You know, you should apologize to them."

"I could," I said walking the few steps back to Toby and sitting on him again, "Or I could have some more time with you."

"I think we have had enough time right now," he said moving me into the seat next to him, "what is it you told them you were going to be talking to me about?"

"Fine…"

I stared into the window reflecting the mirror behind us that was showing Chris and Wyatt sitting and listening to us.

"Remember how when you found out that Bianca was a witch and how I said that we were not witches like her, but okay with it?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Well, the thing is that we aren't witches like her, she is a phoenix witch, a bounty hunter type, my family, we are white witches…"

"Huh?"

"I told you that my family, that we are witches, just not the same as Bianca."

"I get that, but huh? Why are you telling me now?"

"Because I thought that you should know… remember the day that you weren't here?"

"You don't have to remind me, I can believe someone broke into the house, I was supposed to be here."

"You were…"

"No, Melinda, if I had been I would have done something to help you."

"You couldn't have… the demon froze time… hold on," I said seeing Chris and Wyatt in the reflections stop to pay closer attention. Under my breathe I muttered a small spell, "_For the next five minutes, make them believe, that what they hear means nothing to them, after the limit, let them hear again, but forget whatever I had said._ There that should do," I said looking back into the reflection and saw that they had gone back to talking to each other not paying attention to us.

"What did you do?"

"Spell. Listen, you don't remember that you were here because Wyatt and Chris gave you memory dust, something that they get once they start getting charges."

"Charges?"

"Wyatt, Chris, Aunt Paige, Penny, Pearl, and Henry Jr., they are what you call Whitelighter's. They are like Guardian Angels, they have a gift that allows them to travel in a way called orbbing. Then we have Prue, Pat and Pen who are half cupid, cause Uncle Coop is a cupid."

"Angels and Cupids?"

"Yup, and everyone is half witch, I was just left out, my dad used to be a Whitelighter and then an Elder Whitelighter type, but by the time that they had me, dad was mortal again, so I am just a witch… well half witch and half mortal. Cool huh?"

"So, what kind of witch are you exactly?"

"The good kind I think, you see this demo, goddess, she is trying to help me reach the powers that should be mine, and I think that if I told anyone they would freak out, cause demons are…"

"…Bad, then maybe you should listen to them."

"No, I am so tired of being normal and not with any powers. It isn't fair that Wyatt and Chris get all the powers. All I can do is minor damage anything with the explosive punch that a pack… it is the size of a baby's fist sometimes. But the martial arts Aunt Phoebe taught me come in handy sometimes."

"You can make things explode…?"

"Just like my mom. But when she got that power it was more powerful then mine. Look, we don't have much time left, do you want to meet her, the demon goddess?"

"I don't know, but I guess, as long as she is safe."

"You mean something to me, you are going to be safe or I wont work with her."

I pulled out my phone and started to dial Kaja's number when Chris came walking into the room.

"Hey guys, how did the talk go?"

"Okay," Toby said staring at Chris trying to see if there was anything different with him that he hadn't noticed before.

"Look behind you," Chris said pointing to the middle of the room where it was empty for a few minutes before Wyatt orbed in with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"Orbbing."

"Yup," Wyatt said before looking at his watch, "Crap, Chris our wives are waiting for us, you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Mel is inviting over a friend."

"Who?"

"Kaja," I said lifting my head away from the phone for a moment. "Yeah, ten minutes, okay, see you then."

"You two don't have any fun until Kaja gets here."

"Yes Wyatt."

As soon as both had orbed away and I waited a few minutes until I was sure they were not going to randomly come back before I called out, "Morana."

"Hello sweetie, oh boy toy, for me? No, fine. Hello Toby, pleasure to see you again."

"We haven't met before?"

"Right, you were frozen. Well my name is Morana, or Kaja to everyone else who doesn't know who I am."

"Frozen?"

"Melinda here and I had to talk before when you were over and it was a private chat, so I had to freeze you so that we could talk properly."

"Oh, okay."

Morana walked over and sat down between Toby and me, placing her hands on our upper legs.

Morana smiled, "you two are cute, the future you could have, beautiful."

"Could," Toby asked, not noticing the way that my body was reacting to her touch and the fact that I was leaning back into the couch and could barely breathe, but alive do to the magic that she was poring into me.

"Yes, could be. I am changing things at them moment, making them better you could put it. But to get you both there, Magic has to be made from energy and put into Melinda."

That was when Toby noticed me, the way that I was almost on fire and the fact that my breathing was so low and ragged now that it probably scared him.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Making her strong, with your help. And after this exchange is done you are going to have to help her up to her room, and possibly help her burn off any extra 'energy' that she has. And I would say no or protest, she wants this and you, and I know that you want her, so don't play smartly stupid and say no and push her away. You are the safest choice, after me of course, but you are probably the wiser choice at the moment. I would only hurt her mind more then I do to begun with."

"You're hurting her? How?"

She didn't answer Toby right away but stared at me, my chest rising and falling rapidly and my face flushed red.

She pulled her hand off of my leg and I lay on the couch not moving trying to understand what she was talking about.

"I make her weak at the moment, but as soon as I help her get her full powers, we are all going to worship her. But right now…"

Morana straddled Toby and placed her hands on his shoulders and placed her mouth on his. For a minute she kissed him until she pulled away and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"That should be enough. You, take her upstairs, do what you must, I have plans for the two of you."

As Toby carried me upstairs Morana stood in the living room and closed her eyes and started singing.

_It's a beautiful day_

_The sun's coming up_

_The sun's going down for you_

_It's a beautiful day_

_And everyone said the world's turning round for you_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_There is no need to deny_

_That everything is on this way_

_Life's going on in you mind_

_It's a beautiful day_

_The sun's coming up_

_The sun's going down for you_

_It's a beautiful day_

_And everyone said the world's turning round for you_

As Morana fazed out of the house her voice echoed out,

_Beautiful day_

_Beautiful day_

And upstairs in the heat of magic and the moment, clothes spread across the room, Toby and I moved together, not knowing that magic was at play and that Morana had a deeper plan then anyone would know.

_It's a beautiful day_

_The sun's coming up_

_The sun's going down for you_

_It's a beautiful day_

_And everyone said the world's turning round for you_

_

* * *

_Sorry for the wait everyone that is still reading this story. I was working on it but not liking anything that I was writing until last night. I needed a break from a paper, and this was created. But I also got the paper done so nothing was really lost.

Remember Reviews = Love!

And I don't own anything... sadly


	9. Creepshow

This Chapter was done in about an hour and a half. I erased everything that I had written in the past few weeks. Nothing I wrote trying to spark ideas was working and when i was listening to 'Anywhere But Here' by Safety Suit, it hit me to just write what came to me, and here is that Piece.

I hope that you all enjoy it!

Totally un-beta-ed like always.

* * *

Chapter 8 Creepshow

I was sitting on my window seat, staring out into the night.

'Was it a dream? Was he really here? Touching me? Holding me?'

I tried to wrap my head around what I thought happened, but with each passing moment, the memories were fading, I was forgetting what we had done, and so was he, across town, laying in his own bed staring out his window.

I looked at my bed and trying to think of why I wasn't sleeping, but with the power flowing through my system, it didn't seem to bother me, nor did the thought asking where the power was coming from.

I jumped slightly and stared at the door where the knocking came from as my mother's head came popping in.

"Mel, why are you still up, it is all most midnight?"

"I don't know, can't sleep. How is the club tonight?"

"Everything was good, minus a pipe in the back nearly bursting, thank goddess for your father," Piper said sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Come here honey."

I walked over and sat down next to her, laying my head on her shoulder.

"I hear that you told Toby today, and that he took it well."

"Yeah, it was nice, considering what happened after I told Abby years ago. I wish she hadn't freaked out and that we had to dust her."

"I know. Is this why you are up, trying to figure out why some people can or can't handle the truth about us?"

"I don't know mom. I just… feel different today. Like power is growing. Could my powers be evolving?"

"Maybe sweetie. Do you want your Aunt Paige to come over tomorrow to talk to?"

"No, do you think that we could just, you know, have a girl day? It has been a while."

"Yeah, lunch and shopping? And maybe dinner too if we want to do a picnic dinner."

"The spot by the beach?"

"Sure honey."

We sat in silence for a while longer before I yawned and she chuckled.

"Go to sleep hon, you are going to need to be rested for tomorrow," she said getting up and kissing my forehead before walking to the door.

"Night mom."

"Night Melinda."

I settled back into my bedding and closed my eyes, sleep claiming me almost at once.

* * *

I woke the next morning to weight crashing down on either side of me on my bed.

"Boys, I told you gently wake her up, not crush her so she can't breathe."

"Sorry mom," Wyatt said next to my ear, and I just grabbed a pillow and pushed it over my head for a few seconds before it was pulled away.

"No little sis, mom says it is time to get up, your day of girly fun," Chris said calmly laying next to me on his back, arms folded so his hands were behind his head. I rolled closer to him and snuggled into my older brothers side.

"How come Chris gets all the love?"

"Because he doesn't steal my pillows, and he isn't obnoxious and annoying."

"But he can be."

"To you Wyatt, not to me, his adorable little sister."

"I am older then you too!"

"Mom, what time is it?"

"Nearly twelve honey, we are going to go to lunch at the restaurant and then walk around downtown for the day. So boys, leave and Mel, up and dressed in ten."

"Yes Ma'am," we all said together causing her to chuckle and leave.

The boys sprang out of my bed, Wyatt chucking the pillow at my head.

"Thanks Wy," I said sitting up, rubbing my eyes. "Why are you two at the house anyway?"

"Covering for mom today at the restaurant," Chris said, "and Wyatt here has to pick up paper work for a new hire at the club."

"Oh. So see you guys later?"

"Oh, sometime this weekend probably. Have a good day Melinda," Chris said as turned and stared to drag Wyatt out.

"Yup, bye Mel!"

"Weirdoes'."

"WE HEARD THAT!"

* * *

Walking down the street of the antique road, window-shopping, holding my mom's hand, I started to hum a tune that I had in my head all day.

"That is a nice tune Mel, where did you hear that?"

"Don't know, but it has been stuck in my since Wyatt and Chris left this morning. Maybe I heard it the other day when Kaja was over playing music from her home."

"That's cool dear. Hmm, how about this shop?"

I turned to look at the new antique shop that hadn't been open the last time we were out.

"Could be good, split and meet?"

"Yes. Ready?"

I giggled and nodded, feeling at ease, just spending my time with my mom, not having to worry about anything. We both walked in and then turned different ways in the store.

Walking around looking at all the different wonders that many people considered trash and other were going to consider something much more.

I didn't know when words started to appear in my head, but I hummed along softly, smiling at the shopkeeper as he passed.

_I'm from a land called secret Estonia_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Ice cream mountains and chocolate skies_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Welcome to the creepshow_

_Welcome to the creepshow_

_Welcome to the_

_Welcome to the_

_Welcome to the_

_Creepshow_

It didn't bother me that I all of a sudden knew that words in my head to what I was humming, or the fact that they were strange.

_I'm from a land called secret Estonia_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Cinnamon houses and licorice cars_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Nobody knows where it's at_

_Welcome to the creepshow_

_Welcome to the creepshow_

_Welcome to the_

_Welcome to the_

_Welcome to the_

_Creepshow_

The next part came flooding into my head, a different language, but that made the sound even better, more alluring.

_Põdral maja metsa sees_

_Väiksest aknast välja vaatab_

_Jänes jookseb kõigest väest_

_Lävel seisma jääb_

_Kopp-kopp lahti tee_

_Metsas kuri jahimees_

_Jänes tuppa tule sa_

_Anna käppa ka_

_Welcome to the creepshow_

_Welcome to the creepshow_

_Welcome to the_

_Welcome to the_

_Welcome to the_

_Creepshow_

I didn't question anything as the tune stayed but the words became a strange memory that I forgot about almost right away. I continued my search forward, looking for something to fall into my gaze that held my interest.

I ran into my mom about ten minutes later, as she was eyeing an old knife set.

"Mom, do really need anymore knives?"

"No, but I was thinking for Wyatt and Madison; with them moving soon into that house across town. They need a nice set."

"Usually parents then buy those from department stores."

"Not for food silly, because as much as I like them coming around the house for making potions and things, he should start doing that at his place, like Chris does."

"Mom, just get them then, Madison will use them, even if Wyatt doesn't use them for anything. She has a fascination with sharp and pointy."

"That she does," my mom laughed as she picked up the set and started to walk with me to the counter.

The storekeeper started talking but I tuned him out walking outside to wait. Once outside I heard my phone buzz and pulled it out to find that it was a message from Toby.

~Hey, just saying hi today. Call me later, I think that we need to talk about Kaja.~

I stared at the message trying to figure out what he meant, but jumped when my mom asked behind me, "Who is it from?"

"Oh, just Toby. Wants me to call him later. So where to next after the car?" I asked sliding the phone into my back pocket again.

"I was thinking the market near the park, then our picnic. How about that?"

"Sounds perfect mom."

* * *

We sat at the park, watching the sun fall behind the water, laughing and talking from the others on the beach disappearing into the wind before hitting us. Waves crashing at our feet and gulls calling from ahead, I leaned back and laid my head on the blanket, the only thing between us and the sand.

Mom leaned back and laid down with me smiling at me before facing the sky and closing her eyes.

I fought back the urge to start crying, not knowing where the feeling of being lost was coming from, or why it felt like this would be the last time for a long time that we may ever do this again.

* * *

Later that night, sitting at my computer, while everyone else was asleep, I opened an email from Kaja that read, 'Hoped you enjoyed the song today. Monday we start training for your full powers. Get ready to say goodbye to everyone.'

I couldn't help but feel excitement at the thought of he teaching me, but that feeling slipped away when an email popped up from Toby, 'What happened Last night? I know something did, I just can't remember anything after you told me of your powers and I met Kaja/Morana. Toby.'

Something happened?...

* * *

Reviews = Love, guys.


	10. Hurt Me

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was just having a hard time figuring out how to finish this chapter the way I wanted too. And I start school in two weeks... Ekks... though I am excited to be back in my college town! Thanks everyone for your patience! Three chapters left, and the Epilogue, and I have set a deadline for two months at the latest for this story to be done, because A) I have them all mapped out and shit. And B) I have Ideas for another story that I am excited about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot and my version of how people act, cause we don't actually know how they would act because the show is sadly over.

* * *

Chapter 9 Hurt Me

Morana stood on the roof of a random city building, eyes closed, listening to the chaos that filled the streets. She never understood humans. They never actually did anything good for each other, not in many thousands of thousands of years. All they knew now was rage, but that was also why she loved them. They fed her.

"_So full of rage, The human race…"_

She walked to the edge of the building, eyes still shut, yet she knew when to stop.

The noises blared even more intensely the closer she got to them. The screams, the cries, the fear; everything that boiled into anger and into rage.

Morana stood there for a while, soaking it all in until she knew was time to prepare for the two that were coming for her. So she backed away from the edge and turned opening her eyes to see the two witches that orbed in front of her.

"Hello Boys, how are you both doing today?"

"Where is she Morana? Where did you take her?"

"I didn't take her, she came willing. You both know the rules that I have to follow; she had to come willing to me. And she did, both her and her boy toy Toby. I am teaching her more then either of you ever could."

"Morana where is out sister?"

"Don't worry, she wont be hurting much longer boys, and soon you will see her again… only… she wont be herself, but don't worry, I'll take good care of her…"

Before either boy could cry out to Morana with more questions she was gone, taking the tracking spell they cast on her to find her off, she didn't need them finding her in the underworld in her home country.

* * *

"Melinda dear, where are you? Oh there you are, where I left you… but still unconscious. Hmmm, I guess I shall go and play for a while longer with my new toy. Be awake soon dear."

I tried not to breath until she left. It hurt, everything hurt. Coming here was wrong, part of me wanted to leave, part of me wanted the abuse to keep coming, and part of me wanted to ask where Toby is.

But I didn't do anything; I just laid on the ground, in the pile of furs, my body broken and bruised, my powers bound by simple words.

I don't know how long it was until I found the will and power to pull myself up into a sitting position against the wall. I don't know how long I sat watching the area I assumed the door was, waiting for someone, something to come in, to finish me, to free me, to prove that I wasn't really dying in a hole in the underworld.

"Hello Melinda," Morana said from next to me, snapping me out of my daze. "Dear me, dear me, we are going to need to get you a healer soon. Good thing I have kill many healers and stole their gifts. Now, we don't have much time, the time for this body of mine to crumble away is soon at hand, and you still need a few more potions and spells thrown at you. Come, the slaves have prepared the final amounts, and I am so ready to take your powers as my own, your body as my own."

She pulled me up and forced me into an area that I had never noticed before, and I had no idea if we walked through a wall or teleported there.

"Mistress, the potions are over here. The spell women are coming now, too."

"Good. Place the witch over there, lay her on the ground watching me."

Time moved by slowly as I lay on the ground, my eyes never leave Morana as she stood patiently waiting for the symbols to finish being drawn on her and the potions to be laid out on a small floating table in front of her.

I couldn't hear anything anymore besides Morana chanting in my head. And I couldn't ever understand what she was saying, and I know Latin!

"Time has come," a male voice broke through my head.

Time for what? I tried to understand what the voice meant, but I couldn't understand anything. Chanting started all around me. Voices of many different demons and minions filled the air, the room, my head, and I started to feel pain, a rushing fiery pain that filled me whole.

I looked up and saw Morana finishing a potion bottle and then she threw it at me, glass shattering and flying around me. And Morana started to float a few centimeters in the air. The more potions she drank, the higher she went and the more broken glass was around me.

That was when I saw it, a portal behind the demons, minions, behind Morana. I pulled myself forward, feeling the glass dig into me, and soon I couldn't pull myself forward, I was slipping around because of my blood.

* * *

Toby stood on the other side of the room, dressed in black leather pants and a sleeveless fishnet shirt, showing of the semi healed scars that he had gotten in the past few days. He emotionlessly watched the girl on the ground try to pull herself through her own blood. He watched as she tore herself and what was left of her clothes up. He then looked back up to his goddess and the chanting stopped and he swore he could hear her singing in a different voice, one he knew should be coming from he girl on the floor.

"_Hurt me!_

_See me crawling on the floor,_

_Is that what you've been longing for?_

_Hurt me_

_Is this enough, do you want more?_

_Go on, if it makes you soar!"_

But then it was his goddess voice again singing to the girl, singing to her as she started to smoke and burn from her feet up.

"_You hate my face,_

_My sweet embrace._

_You hate me when I'm all around,_

_Enjoy it when I'm burning down."_

Melinda looked up at her voice bleeding into Morana's, and watched as the Goddess demon was burning away, the ash of what was her body swirling around in the air until the whole body was gone. Melinda sat up, her eyes never leaving the ash in the air turning about as black shimmering dust rose from it.

Then the dust flew towards Melinda, but before she could even try to open her mouth to scream, the dust crashed into her, and Melinda felt on fire again, and could feel for a moment the Morana taking her over. Then everything was dark.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	11. Butterfly Cry

Hey everyone! How's it going?

Disclaimer: So, Don't own anything. Wish I did... but all I own in a futon and some school books... ugh... and many many loans... Boo.

A/N: 2 chapters left and then the Epilogue! Woot Woot!  


* * *

Chapter 10 Butterfly Cry

Melinda was trapped, was burning, and crying. She was watching her hands fly out destroying the world, lives, taking powers and killing witches. She wept for those around her, be she never got to shed those tears.

_Did I hurt you?_

_Did I ever make you bleed inside?_

_Did I kill you?_

_I didn't mean to make you hide yourself._

_Find you in you, beautiful._

_Do not grow the seeds of pain in you,_

_Goodbye!_

At this moment Morana sat inside what used to be a club in this town, whichever one it was. She didn't care. After all, she wanted the underworld to be free, on top of the world, which she would rule and right now, it was hers.

She could feel Melinda shaking and crying, but she pushed the silly girl down and put her hand up signaling to a demon across the thong of people to bring her the next witch.

She stood, and walked down the small steps to the young women thrown to her feet.

"Hello," Morana said holding the girl up.

"Goodbye," she said plunging the knife into her heart. The knife glowed and as the life vanished from the young witches eyes Morana glowed and she collected her new powers.

And Melinda screamed and wept.

_Let the butterflies cry,_

_Let them cry for you._

_You just dry your eyes,_

_Because the world is wonderful._

_Let the butterflies cry,_

_Let them cry for you._

_You just dry your eyes,_

_Because the world is wonderful._

_Oh, because the world is wonderful_

"My world, this is my world Melinda, and you helped me bring it forth… and soon, we shall head back to your home, to your country. And your family shall be the first people that I visit… maybe, I think, P3 and Charmed.

"But don't worry, I wont hurt anyone much. Just talk, explain how you came willingly."

Melinda sobbed, she screamed and she begged.

_I have been there,_

_I used to believe there was no light._

_But I found out,_

_Oh, life is far too short to fight._

_Loose yourself, let go of your pain,_

_Taste the air you breathe and kiss the sky._

_Goodbye!_

Melinda watched as her brothers injured bodies hauled away her mother and aunts and cousins. They had called her names, and she tried to answer. Charmed was a broken into parts, tables smashed, chairs broken, glass and china everywhere. Blood too.

Pain wracked her body, but Morana just laughed it off. The potions hitting her didn't do anything besides sting and fade away. But Melinda felt them all.

"You know Melinda, I don't think they really believe that you are in here still. I mean, sure they say that you are, but that may just be to keep their own hopes up that they haven't lost you yet. But I have one, so you need to SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"Normally I can handle the screaming of my host, but you, it is like 24/7, and it is getting a bit irritating."

Melinda didn't give up, not yet; she knew that if she gave at this moment, she would never get her own body back. And she wanted it back… but she knew… she had to remember something… but what was it…

_Let the butterflies cry,_

_Let them cry for you._

_You just dry your eyes,_

_Because the world is wonderful._

_Let the butterflies cry,_

_Let them cry for you._

_You just dry your eyes,_

_Because the world is wonderful._

_Oh, because the world is wonderful._

Morana walked through the underworld temple, the one under San Francisco; the one that she moved all of her minions, slaves, and belongings into.

"The prisoner is ready my lady."

"Bring him up, I want to play for a while."

But Melinda was slipping, it hurt too much to stay awake anymore, it hurt to look out of her eyes that she couldn't control.

She fell in to the black of her mind, she fell hard and fast, never seeing Toby thrown at her bodies feet, never seeing Morana pull him up, and never seeing the tears falling down his face as he cried for her.

_Let the butterflies cry,_

_Let them cry for you._

_You just dry your eyes,_

_Because the world is wonderful._

_Let the butterflies cry,_

_Let them cry for you._

_You just dry your eyes,_

_Because the world is wonderful._

_Oh, because the world is wonderful,_

_And yeah, because the world is wonderful!_

In the old Manor, where many witches were being healed, a young man stood in the center of the room, he was holding a book under one arm and a piece of paper in the other. He was standing next to Leo, holding his own against the stares of this family. He read the paper out load and watched as Piper fell to the ground, Wyatt holding her as she cried, as Phoebe held onto Coop and cried in to his shoulder, and as Paige turned white as a sheet but continued to heal her niece as her husbands hand rested on her shoulder.

The boy turned to Leo and nodded at his comment before disappearing in a light green smoke.

* * *

Reviews = Love... and I could use some love now.


	12. Strange Boy

Hey, next chapter, hope that you all like.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: One chapter left... and then Epilogue. Woot Woot! Both should be up soon, seeing as I am keeping up with homework well, and that I have everything planned out well, so I just have to sit down and write it out better.

* * *

Chapter 11 Strange Boy

Morana walked into P3, mixing with the bodies of the humans around her. Many stared, all they saw was a girl that had been missing for days and was under age. They saw Melinda. But she wasn't Melinda, she was Morana, she was Death, and she was here to party.

Morana walked through the people of the dance floor and a could feel the stares and the energy floating out of them, and filling her, feeding her.

She grabbed the hand of the nearest girl and spun her around, the girl laughing and her boyfriend smirking. Morana laughed along, dancing with both, sprinkling small amounts of a fine black powder into the air, filling the lungs of the humans close to her, making the noise of them all louder.

"You two," she said in a normal voice she knew that they would hear, "come with me to the back table. You are my guess for the night."

They followed her to a back table where she sat in the center staring out at the humans dancing and moving as one now, feeding her.

She snapped her fingers and the music became more hypnotic and the beat in the back of the music was drowning on like a heart.

One mortal man after another came to her, trying to win her over. She would call them forward, place her hand on their chest, drain them of energy and then push them back out into the throw of people laughing as they fell to the floor. They would pick themselves back up and throw themselves back in to the masses and disappear for the rest of the night. (Melinda, barely conscious, thought they collapsed dead somewhere, no one noticing, and no one caring.)

When the women came, that was a different story. Morana would pull them to her lap and sweet-talk them. She never took energy from them, but she used them somehow, Melinda just couldn't figure it out, not that she could think anymore.

Then she changed the music with a snap of her fingers, Melinda's voice filling the air and the noise grew.

_You should never leave me home alone_

_(Home Alone home alone home alone home alone)_

_You should never leave me home alone_

_(Home Alone home alone home alone home alone)_

_Heaven knows where I might wanna go_

_When you ask if you could be my man_

_(Be My Man, be my man, be my man, be my)_

_I say thank you honey, come again_

_That's why you like it_

When the latest girl walked away, walking like she was drunk, and the latest boy threw himself into the crowd, Morana saw him against the wall. She locked eyes with him and from where each of them were, she could feel the power radiating off of him.

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

Morana leaned over to the boy next to her and told him to go get the man by the wall. She watched as he walked over and when he stopped in front of him, the boy reached out and tapped the head of the boy she had sent. The boy stood shaking his head, like he was trying to clear it. He looked up at the man talking to him, looked back at his girl friend and then looked back at the man before walking up the stairs and leaving.

_Should have told you 'bout the way I choose_

_Should have told you 'bout the way I choose_

_Everything that we are gonna do_

_Everything that we are going through_

_Just how you like it_

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

The boy walked through the crowd and anyone and everyone that bumped, brushed, or touched him in anyway, came out of their fog, realized they shouldn't be there, and left.

_Baby don't you realize_

_(You realize, you realize, you realize)_

_Baby don't you realize_

_Oh no, no, no, nooo_

_You're waiting for the world to pass you by_

_Living in a state of compromise_

_You're waiting for the world to pass you by_

_No, no, no, no_

"Hello goddess, don't you think that you should let the girl go?"

"Which girl, many are under my thrall."

"Yes, that is troublesome. But why is that?"

"They are easier to control. Something about being oppressed for hundreds of years by men… it makes them an easier target when they don't fight back in a normal days time. They are just willing to have power over them. I don't mind being that power. I like helping them, giving them what they want."

"You are dragging things back a hundred years they have advanced. Look, can you let this one go, I promised her boyfriend she would be out soon."

Morana looked over at the brunette who was leaning backwards on the seat giggling at something invisible floating in front of her.

"Fine. She wouldn't be much fun later, burn out, all humans are burn outs. That is what makes it so hard… GIRL! Get out, don't come back."

The girl was pulled out of her phase and glanced around looking scared before she stood and ran out of the building.

"I could have done that better goddess."

"Probably."

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

The club was empty, the magic that he had was something else.

"Who are you?" Morana asked standing near the stage, hands half raised, energy balls forming in them as she stared down at the boy now crouching low by the bar. He pulled out a vial as he stood up.

"No one really that you will know… but the Halliwell's call me family. And they know that I can kill you."

_Strange boy_

_Innocent_

_You're here_

_Magnificent_

_Magnificent_

_(Magnificent_

_Magnificent_

_Magnificent_

_Magnificent_

_Magnificent_

_Magnificent_

_Magnificent)_

"You can't kill me, no one can kill me, I am a GODDESS!"

"But you are in a mortals body, and those can die. And if you are in a said mortal body, you can die. You haven't been in your original body in Millennia; you're not immortal anymore."

"You wouldn't kill your family would you? You say that they call you family, and Melinda is family. Wouldn't want to kill…"

"WELLS! Get the Fuck away from our sisters body, this isn't the plan."

"Oh boys, how nice of you to drop in, but I must be going now."

"Wait!" Chris cried out turning towards Morana, but she was already gone.

"Damn it. You two need to understand this is the only way…"

"No it isn't Devon," Wyatt said smashing a sleeping potion at his feet, letting him hit the floor before grabbing him and orbbing back to the Manor.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	13. Fragile

Description: It is the end... isn't it?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Wouldn't want too at the moment.

A/N: One more after this... and it is coming up soon! Like right after this one... :D

* * *

Chapter 12 Fragile

Melinda watched the darkness. She wasn't even sure if she could see anymore. All it was pain and emptiness. She could see the destruction in though her eyes, but it was like she was looking through foggy glass. She could hear the pain and screaming and death, she could smell and taste the death that was around her, but everything was faded so horribly.

But the stench of death was all around her, in her, and she couldn't breath with out wanting to chock.

But how was she breathing, how was she coughing. Her body wasn't, but she felt herself do it. She was confused and angry and tired. But she could still feel hope. She had had a plan when she started this all, just incase. She had made a plan with Toby during her last full moments of clarity after the day with her mom.

And Morana didn't know.

While Melinda was fading more and more Morana was in pain, and no matter whom she took, no matter how much fear and anger she was fed by the world, this body was burning out faster then any others.

"What is happening?" Morana screamed at the demons and minions around her in the caves. She turned to the demon that had been in charge of the ceremony a month back, "How is this happening this fast! You, scaly thing, bring me humans, I don't care who, just bring me humans and MANY! NOW!"

Morana dropped to her knees, her hands wrapped on her head. When many pairs of feet appeared in front of her she snapped her head up and saw men and women and children all shaking in fear at the sudden transplant from where ever they had been to the underworld.

Morana pulled herself up and placed her hands on the shoulders of the man who was probably the father of this family. "Your last, separate them all, and Toby, bring me the mother first, then we start with the youngest and work our way up."

You think you know me

And everything that you consider me

You think you know my name

You think you know me

And everything you get a chance to see

You think you know my face

You think you know my face

As the demons carried the bodies away, and Morana lay in her pile of furs asleep, Toby lay chained to the throne in the other room. He watched, as the creature in Melinda's body killed and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He had to play along, like he was under her thrall. It was killing him.

But this was what she had told him to do, to poison the bodies, to poison her. To help kill the goddess. He just didn't know if he could finish the job. He closed his eyes as the head demon came walking in talking to the ceremony demon.

"What is happening to the 'goddess'? Is she even a goddess?"

"Yes she IS! And I am not sure, this body is stronger then the strongest one she ever had. This one, a child of a Charmed One, should last longer, not shorter. Everything was done correctly; I have done this ceremony before, all the other times. I am as old as the goddess, she created me."

"Then why does she act like a demon being vanquished from the inside out?"

"I do not know yet."

"You had better figure out soon. She acts as though there are two inside her mind, but the witch is dead. Figure it out, or your head shall be next to those mortals. And figure out why she keeps the mortal alive."

"Keep your place demon, you can not kill me and you do not have the right to question the reasons that She keeps a pet. She does what she pleases."

Toby wasn't sure who left until the demon spoke, "She wont be soon if we have our way, that 'goddess' isn't doing anything productive, and we sure as hell don't want her to rule us, we don't need her as the source."

Toby knew that if Melinda's family didn't act soon, he was going to have to. No demons were killing her.

You think you see me

And everything that you consider me

You think I'm more than you

You think you see me

Like the way I'm strong and stand by you

But I am fragile too

I am fragile too

"Tell me why I can't blow him up again mom…"

"Because, he is the only link that we have for finding Melinda and saving her. Now, please go see what your Aunt's have come up, and then make sure that your brother hasn't killed Devon."

"Fine… yes mom… sorry."

Wyatt walked off and Pipers gaze softened and she turned back to the stove and looked at the water heating up and the potion ingredients sitting on the counter next to the stove waiting to be prepped and cooked.

"Leo, what are we going to do? I can barely feel her anymore."

Leo got up from were he had been sitting at the small kitchen table and walked over to Piper, wrapping an arm around her waist, "But you can still feel her while non of the others can. You need to keep that hope, if you don't know one else is going to."

Yeah I will be fine

As the time goes by

It may hurt at nights

But I will be fine

Yeah I will be fine

I will be just fine

"None of your plans are going to work. I have to stop Morana; it is the only way to save your sister's soul. You know this…"

"If you don't shut up I am going to ignore what my mother told me and blow you up, small pieces at a time."

"And I will not stop him," Wyatt said walking into the attic and walking over to his aunts. "What have you got?"

"Nothing sweetie," Paige said sadly looking up from the book to her tall nephew.

"What about him? Is he telling us the truth?"

"He is, we looked back and found him on the family tree. He is your cousin. So no one can kill him, you don't kill family. But you do put silence spells on them…"

"Where did he GO?"

"WHAT?"

Everyone turned and saw that a crystal was missing and that he had disappeared. Wyatt orbed out to go to the underworld to start scrying, Chris and Paige each started sensing for him, and Phoebe started to scry for him again.

They think they know me

And everything that they consider me

They think I never cry

They are thinking

While they're making up their twisted lies

She won't mind, she's nice

She is cold as ice

In the underworld, Devon walked carefully along a dark path, the crystal from his cage still seared to his hand and a vile of potion in his other hand.

The charmed ones, Wyatt and Chris orbed into the underworld close behind where Devon was and raced forward. They had to get to him before he got to Melinda.

You think you see me

And everything that you consider me

You think I'm more than you

You think you see me

Like the way I'm strong and stand by you

But I am fragile too

I am fragile too

I am fragile too

I am fragile too

Just like you

On the edge of the park near my house, I stood watching my family. A family I was never allowed to see again, a family that I was never to let know that I was okay. I think mom knew that I was at peace now, and my aunt, brothers and few cousins, I think that they new deep down that I was somewhere, somewhere safe and warm.

I looked down at the little four year old holding my hand and smiled at her, and she returned it before I orbed away back into the clouds.

* * *

Reviews=Love


	14. Running up that Hill

Description: How it ends... How they die.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ANd I still don't want to own anything.

A/N: Hope that you have enjoyed it. I have, but at the same time I am also glad that it is over. Onward and upward they say!

* * *

Epilogue Running Up That Hill

Morana/Melinda stood in front of Toby, lights from the fires forgotten, minions, demons, and human slaves, all killed and in piles of ash, forgotten.

"You have a choice, let her go, or you both die."

"Now what kind of a choice is that Toby, you wouldn't really kill Melinda, now would you?"

"She would rather be dead then stuck as your slave, as your host."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"She told me, after you gave her all that power, after we... after..." his voice was breaking, "She blocked you, she told me to save her, and if I had to kill her, then so be it!"

"Pity, I had such high hopes for us. Too bad you can never kill me. That potion will never work."

"Can't you feel it in you already? Can't you feel the poison slowly killing you, burning you? Ever since you started having me help feed you, since you started using my body. I have been poisoning the humans you kill, the witches and mortals have all been poisoned by me, by the potions that I have had hidden with me. And yesterday I ran out besides this vile. You are at your weakest… and I know that you aren't even immortal anymore, not in your own body. In a mortals body."

"Even if I am not immortal anymore, you can't kill me. This 'poison' wont hurt me once I kill you. nothing those two golden brothers of hers can make can kill me."

"Good thing her cousin made it."

"What?"

It doesn't hurt me.

You wanna feel how it feels?

You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?

You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?

You

You and me

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building.

If I only could, oh...

Flashback:

"Toby, promise me, this is going to be one of my last moments of clarity. If she gets me, gets in me, kill her, kill me. There wont be anything left, I am not sure how much of me is going to be left, if any. I don't want the world to be stuck with my body killing everyone, my family. Kill me Toby, you promise?"

"Mel..."

"Devon got you this close, you can't back out now. If you love me, kill me."

"You know that I do… but, isn't there anyway? Besides killing you?"

"No, I looked, but she has targeted me, and there is no way to fight her. And I can't even find the strength to try. My body craves the power that she offers. You felt it. Last night, us having sex, you had to feel it too. And that was it, what we can't remember, we had sex. Toby, Devon is going to come see you later. Whatever you do, listen and trust him. He knows what he is talking about."

End flashback.

You don't wanna hurt me,

But see how deep the bullet lies.

Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.

There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.

So much hate for the ones we love?

Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You,

You and me, oh…

You and me won't be unhappy.

"You stupid mortal humans, thinking that you can kill me. You can't, I am a GODDESS, and I am POWERFULL!"

"You are nothing more then a once powerful being that is trapped in bodies that can't hold what you are. You are nothing anymore. Nothing but dusts that wont go into the wind."

"You are nothing," a voice rang out from the winds. "I am more then you."

"Melinda?"

My body fell to its knees and when my head snapped up Toby knew that it was me this time. "Toby… now… please, end this."

"Melinda," Toby said taking a step towards me but jerking backwards when he realized what he was doing. "I love you."

"I love you too, but they are coming, and they can't see me like this," I said falling to my hands. "End it and give them my love."

And as Toby threw the potion at me, and it hit my skin, Devon and my family that had caught up to him came rushing into the room as my body started on fire and I screamed.

Then came the white light.

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building,

If I only could, oh...

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building,

And If I only could, And If I only could, And If I only could make a deal with god

And If I only could,

And If I only could,

And If I only could,

And If I only could make a deal with God

And If I only could…

"So that was how I died but how did you get out too?" I asked the young girl next to me.

"I don't know. All I know is that my hold on you slipped and then I was in a room filled with people in robes and the bloody body next to me. Then you came and I got a second chance."

"I don't remember the bloody body, but I think one on the Elders said it was what you became when you were forced to kill by the people of your village in the beginning." I said squinting and staring across the park.

There I was, on the edge of the park near my house, and I stood watching my family. A family I was never allowed to see again, a family that I was never to let know that I was okay. I think mom knew that I was at peace now, and my aunt, brothers and few cousins, I think that they new deep down that I was somewhere, somewhere safe and warm.

I looked down at the little four year old holding my hand and smiled at her, and she returned it before I orbed away back into the clouds.

* * *

Reviews, comments, concerns, questions=LOVE And anyone can always use some love.


End file.
